


冲上云霄（上）

by DaraV



Category: Kun - Fandom, LuacsKun, Lucas - Fandom, NCT (Band), QianKun, 卡锟 - Fandom, 港锟 - Fandom, 钱锟 - Fandom, 黄旭熙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV





	1. Chapter 1

这架飞机半小时后将中途转停一个大机场，所以起飞后只来得及配送一次饮料，把推车归位垃圾入袋后，黄旭熙捏着领带就回身坐好扣上安全带，一边扭头和同事郑在玹说些小话。

左不过是乘客中有一对夫妻带的小朋友好奶好可爱，右不过是吐槽李泰容机长的技术一般刚刚的云层颠簸差点把他给晃吐了。

郑在玹把安全带扣好，拇指拉松一点不至于勒到自己，翻了个白眼，天气情况也不是人为控制的，再好的机长也只能尽量颠簸，这有什么好吐槽啊。

话说黄旭熙本来也不是和他一个乘务机组，只是组里的Mary姐家里有事着急请假，行程空着的黄旭熙才被调来和郑在玹搭班。

“你也奇了怪了，好好的休假非要提前结束。”郑在玹和黄旭熙不算很熟，“钱机长最近去米国进修也不在国内。”

“……在家闲的慌。”黄旭熙此刻也不得不认怂了，他和钱锟认识5年结婚1年半，还是第一次因为吵架冷战大半个月没有任何的联系。

降落中的飞机俯冲下去，他整个人也晃了一下肩背靠在壁板上。

扁扁嘴，他是想钱锟了，那个坏家伙平时看起来可温柔了，狠心的时候却一点也不带犹豫的，说走就走也不问一句不会做饭只会吃饭的黄旭熙死活。

钱锟开始飞行后因为好学耐心，业务技能逐渐熟练起来，航空公司给他安排的里程也越来越多，加上培训课程也越来越繁杂工作压力很大，黄旭熙虽然会经常调班随行，但是有机组一大波人在，行程又长，深夜到达下榻酒店分到一间房也是倒头就睡。

说白了，是工作太忙时间混乱导致夫夫生活不和谐状态，进而影响感情生活。

吵架的那次就是钱锟皱起眉毛把压到身上的黄旭熙推开，裹着浴袍宁愿缩在沙发上也不愿同床的样子深深刺痛了黄旭熙的心，不理解也不想理解，两个年轻气盛的男生在房间里差点打成一团。

第二天返航的时候都铁青着脸，乘务组组长只让黄旭熙在后台整理物资，不放他去前面做服务乘客的工作。机长室内副机长也是胆战心惊，午餐时间抱着饭盒盯着屏幕不敢松懈分毫。

“情侣哪有什么隔夜仇啊，更何况你们都结婚了，”郑在玹看着他低垂着脑袋也感觉好笑，黄旭熙的年纪确实比周围同事小一点，这会看着更可怜，“钱机长不是不讲理的人，有什么误会说开就好。”

“可是我都看不到他人……”委屈巴巴。

顺手虎摸一把他的头，郑在玹笑而不语。

这次中途转停要大概两个多小时，机场内通宵经营的餐厅里零星坐着无聊等候的乘客，凌晨时分都带着倦意。黄旭熙心情不好，随便点了菜单上的招牌奶茶，就坐在角落里把玩着脖子间挂了婚戒的链子。

“帅哥一个人吗？”

是。  
有主。  
快滚开。

内心的暴躁沿着情绪向上，但是看到来人的瞬间就被舌根死死压下去，黄旭熙一双溜圆眼睛秒速瞪大，喉结滚动几下才发出欣喜的声音，“锟哥你怎么在这！”

钱锟坐在对面单手托腮，在昏黄的顶灯下盯着他笑，“喂我没和你说明天到家吗？”

其实都是黄旭熙赌气不去戳开钱锟的消息那一栏，蓝天飞机的头像上有红色的小点+21，他掏出来一看，“……我以为，我，对不起……”

钱锟怎么会猜不到，只看年纪黄旭熙就比他小3岁，但是有时候感觉起来却像是带了一个3岁孩子，想起来那天晚上也是自己不好吧，只顾着飞累了不想说话，却忘了照顾小孩的情绪，再加上后来又出国封闭培训，气头早就过了但是却一拖再拖。

“还生气吗？”揉揉对面大个子小朋友的手背，“我也和你说对不起啦！”

黄旭熙抬头看他一眼，大眼睛一圈却红了，委屈撅起嘴去亲他覆在自己手背上的细细指尖，想开口说什么，哽咽的嗓子都堵住，吸溜鼻子看起来太可怜了。

钱锟有些慌了，就着握手的姿势就移动位置坐到他的身边温声劝慰，“呀怎么哭了？哥哥和你说对不起了，再哭的话就不喜欢旭熙了唔……”

下巴被抬起一点，黄旭熙的手掌很大，能整个包住钱锟的下颌，他的舌头又软又烫，推挤进来的时候钱锟脑子像被轰炸了一样昏沉沉的，无力感席卷全身，细细喘息起来倒在黄旭熙肩上，两个人在角落里靠近缠绵。  
“钱锟，你得喜欢我，你必须喜欢我，你只许喜欢我。”  
“……嗯。”

钱锟好像还有什么话要说，但是身后传来熟悉的噗嗤声，他条件反射地推开黄旭熙。没办法，干这工作的在机场到处都能遇见熟人，公共场合还是要注意影响的。

是开这班飞机的李泰容机长，他和黄空少不熟，但是和钱机长熟啊，这会咬着吸管明知故问，“呀锟也在啊……”

“泰容哥你忘了？锟哥今晚也在这边转机，还是我们这一班哦！”郑在玹从转角拐过来，手里提着打包外带的蛋糕。可能是为了行动方便，制服黑领带尾端塞在衬衫口袋里，一把皮带束平下摆，身姿挺拔。

李泰容被戳穿了看好戏的游刃有余，狠狠瞪了一眼郑在玹，“就你有嘴……快走！”

“我们也走吧。”钱锟被调笑一番也有点不好意思，捣捣黄旭熙的胳膊。  
“啊？”

钱锟无语，直接把他拽走。  
傻子。

整个候机楼都空空荡荡，走着走着钱锟看黄旭熙还呆愣愣地捧着奶茶没反应过来，直接凑过去就吸了大半，他的脸颊鼓鼓的盯着黄旭熙看，一口一咽，雪白的喉结上下蠕动，总是会让人想入非非。

黄旭熙也是人，还是他男人，不反应就不正常了。  
随便往左边一拐就是洗手间，一个个隔间被灯照得明晃晃的，推门进去坐在马桶盖上，把手里没喝完的半杯直接丢到垃圾桶里，咚的一声——“呀好浪费！”

坐长途飞机是一件蛮辛苦的事情，所以钱锟穿了舒适的运动套装简直是在鼓励作案，很快被拉着跨坐到黄旭熙的大腿上，他垂头看黄旭熙的发旋圆圆的，随即从下摆消失。

钻进怀里的是他的茸茸额发、高挺眉骨鼻尖和润泽的唇舌。黄旭熙闷闷的笑着，气息打在胸口然后猛的咬住左边一点，钱锟立刻就被激的打颤喘息，手腕交叠着把鼓鼓的衣服抱住。

“嗯哥哥你好甜……自己准备好了？”不然怎么会空穿着卫衣，而且干净甜甜的沐浴乳味道一点也不像在飞机上待了十几个小时的。

他的舌尖细小的颗粒沾着唾液，细小到能抵达嫣红的乳孔，两指推捏着周围的皮肉聚集成更加饱满的一口奶香，“呼哈……轻点嗯……嗯我，我要表达向旭熙道歉的诚意嘛，不好吗？”

“当然好。”黄旭熙的嗓子都已经暗哑，满口软香不忍放，几颗牙齿嗑到了弄得钱锟痛呼，肩背被不轻不痒捶几下，他单手臂托着钱锟的屁股悬空一点就扒掉半截松紧腰的裤子。

里面果然也就一条窄而薄的内裤，钱锟并不是那种干瘦型，而且常年坐在驾驶室，就算坚持抽空晨跑也还是有一层软乎乎的肉肉，三角的镶边浅浅勒到肉欲的腿根，黄旭熙的手指沿着边缘戳了几下才往里勾挑。

一手撑在钱锟脊椎上摩擦，唇舌原路退出来的时候舔得湿湿的蜿蜒，黄旭熙高大的上身几乎完全折叠起来，端视着钱锟微微饱胀的前端吹气，后面的手指已经在穴口慢慢揉碾，触感是干净而滑润的，“这里也准备好了吗？”

“嗯……我扩好了的……”钱锟一张脸被逗的通红，热恋的时候因为一些原因并没有婚前性行为，新婚不久只有蜜月旅行的时候荤了几周，日常生活也是中规中矩的体位以满足欲求为主，所以他有点抗拒黄旭熙靠近用嘴服务。

但是黄旭熙抱住他站起来就是一个旋转，两个人位置倒换成钱锟坐着他半跪着无处可逃，黄旭熙双手按住他晃动的胯骨，舔咬的时候唾液浸湿了纯白色棉质布料，手掌握紧钱锟的膝盖后弯处大大掰开，完全勃起的性器撑的布料透出肉色来，龟头卡住就要从边侧滑出来。

头顶的灯是那么的亮，钱锟看得是那么清楚，他羞怯的呜咽出声，咬住腮肉感受奇异的快感。  
“你别……”他的脚掌按在黄旭熙的大臂上，滑滑凉凉的制服布料让他要用力扣紧脚趾才能不落下去，但这不过是徒劳地把腿心送得更彻底。

黄旭熙顺势一个指节顶进松软的穴口，其余的手指蜷成拳头把内裤撑起空间来，前边一只手拽下半边内裤，钱锟的性器直挺挺跳出来，柔韧的龟头甚至划过黄旭熙的眉心，他凑过去就含进舌尖舔弄，半合着深邃的眼睛嘴角翘起。

“呜呜呜不行你松口，啊……”他后仰着上身，留下细白的一截腰腹留在空气里，黄旭熙一边忙着一边眼睛还从缝隙里觊觎着，呀肚脐圆圆的好可爱，乳粒上湿乎乎的浅牙印随着立起的姿态显得更惹眼。

指头在肠壁四周摸索，感到小小光滑凸起的那处值得用点力气，钱锟捂住嘴巴差点跳起来，眼角沁出晶莹泪花，胡乱动弹的小腿交合到黄旭熙的后背，把手臂拦到眼睛上不愿面对，但是被前后夹击的快感太过明确，哼哼唧唧的又使不了大力气。

感受到嘴里含了半截的热棒棒糖融化变快，钱锟的脊梁骨都在发麻浑身抖的厉害，黄旭熙了然地嘬吸几下然后抽了一叠纸巾承接了射出来的精液，这半个月他估计也没泄过，量多弄的他掌心一片濡湿，全部反手抹在钱锟脱力的大腿根上。

“怎么办，哥哥的诚意很不够哎？”黄旭熙扯着嘴角不怀好意的笑着，起身吻到钱锟呼吸一窒，然后和他抵着额头相碰，裤子拉链滑开传来碎响。

高潮后一度缺氧，钱锟的脸颊绯红还大敞着双腿，阴毛被体液搅合的乱糟糟，后穴一张一缩的在往外流着乳白色的混合物，他下意识以为黄旭熙的东西要进来，所以费力地把要沿着马桶滑下去的身子撑起露出抽动饥渴的穴口。

哪知道黄旭熙却直接把他颤抖的双腿并拢起来，并且掀起衣服示意他咬住下摆。

哎？？？“……不做吗？”

黄旭熙闷不吭声，一手就能握住他的两只脚踝，站直了把那双细白的长腿拎直，他个子高，钱锟甚至是臀部悬空的状态双手扣紧了陶瓷的圆润边缘才尽力稳住。

没来得及问出口第二遍，黄旭熙从裤链口探出的巨物就沿着膝盖相碰处的缝隙开始往里走，大腿中段是较大的缝隙，滚烫遒劲的阴茎蹭过痒酥酥的，接近腿心的地方狭窄但是软嫩，然后是敏感的臀缝越夹越紧，稳稳包裹住外来入侵的阳物。

“时间不多了，乖再夹紧点，我先饶了你这次。”黄旭熙吻了吻他的耳畔，手掌拍在屁股外侧的时候激起一层肉波，放低的声音显得尤为欲求不满。

钱锟还是懵逼的，但是咬着衣服乖巧到说不出话来，只想着不要让自己掉下去太难看。

黄旭熙突然动起来才知道当务之急不是担心这个，因为黄旭熙一只手撑着后面墙壁固定一只手就掐住他的腰侧，陷进去的皮肉红红紫紫发痛，又很爽。

他的阴茎粗粗大大，龟头破开紧实的肉缝往前贴着穴口摩挲，钱锟被烫的大腿内侧发汗，涩涩的混杂着滑腻的肠液和润滑液。

“……啊！”那根东西猛地穿过娇嫩的会阴，直捣囊袋，钱锟刚释放过一次还在应激期，迅猛的烟花秀飞窜上天在脑海中不断盘旋炸裂。

狰狞的阴茎被层层软肉裹住，腿腹发力一次次撞到钱锟腰肢酸软，整个人摇摆不定全在黄旭熙的掌控中，哀叫呜咽，直到很快钱锟再一次勃起坚刃，黄旭熙才停下来，捏住两个人并排的阴茎揉搓。

“唔啊……你，你放开哈啊，啊！”

突然响起的手机铃声是无防备的，两个人抖着一起射出来的大量精液全部喷在钱锟的肚子上，高潮瞬间被丢开的衣服还堆在上腹倒没怎么弄湿几处，钱锟像一条脱水的鱼奋力喘息。

“……喂，5分钟就来。”黄旭熙一边歪着头把手机夹在肩膀上通话，一边还用手掌恶劣的在钱锟肚皮上画着圈圈，把温热的精液抹开，肚脐凹陷处则满的要溢出来。

看着他挂断，钱锟才敢打掉他的手横眉竖眼，“你快点把外面弄干净啊混蛋！！！”

“遵命，老婆大人。”黄旭熙把自己那根塞回去拉好裤链，整个人规矩的像航司要求的空少着装标杆。

他整了整领带眼珠子咕噜一圈，然后俯身凑到一片狼籍的钱锟耳边，”老婆，待会上飞机可以把你从里面弄脏吗？”


	2. 冲上云霄（下）

黄旭熙要提前去做登机前的准备工作，而现在离登机还有差不多一个小时，所以钱锟可以慢悠悠的把自己收拾好。

刚刚黄旭熙走得急也不过是把显眼地方的体液擦掉，还抱着钱锟亲了好几下脖子，钱锟一边扯了一大叠纸巾擦着腿间黏糊糊的地方，一边还在心里臭骂这小子用了多大气力留下的吻痕肯定都遮不住啦！

对着手机前置摄像头检视，虽然眼梢嘴角还有潮红春色，但是大体还看得过去，低头把外套的帽子拉好才推开隔间出去，扶着洗手台还有点腿软站不住，故意洗了好久的手。

钱锟满心想着反正还要排队就不着急，谁想到登机口空空荡荡，值班人员克制不住的困倦打呵欠，看看手机，也是，都是凌晨了。

站在机舱门口欢迎的机组成员看到他晃悠悠走过来还是忍不住发笑，钱锟之前也和这个乘务组搭过班，有几个经常一起吃饭的不怎么客气的直接开玩笑，“钱机长你快点呀，我们就等你一个了！”

把钱锟的瞌睡都吓醒了，探头一看机舱空荡荡的，扭头瞪大眼指向自己，“就我一个？”

“热烈祝贺您接下来的飞行将享受一人包机服务，”郑在玹一把抢过他手里捏着的机票，看也不看就递给旁边站着的黄旭熙，“请您出示登机牌，我们会有专人领您去位置上！”

！！！  
钱锟扭头想跑，原本只是要提前给黄旭熙一个惊喜，才故意绕到最近的一个航班假装偶遇，在机场抱抱摸摸先安抚一下是计划中的，这样不至于回家的时候冷着脸互相不开心，谁知道这班没人……没人……

他死定了啦！！！

沉默不说话的黄旭熙动作飞快，一个箭步冲过去把他从后面揽住腰，其他人很懂的一边起哄一边作鸟兽状散开。

虽然只有一位乘客，咳，该做的一样都不能少，还是很忙的嘛。

机舱里过道狭窄，黄旭熙拽着他的手在前面大步走，钱锟被拖得跟不上着急，“你慢点……”

“哎呀，啊嘶！”突然停下来的时候鼻子被撞的一酸，钱锟抬头就看到黄旭熙宽阔的肩膀，用力锤了一下，“叫你慢点就停下来，还生气吗小气鬼。”

黄旭熙把他领到最后面一排的位置，拽着他的手臂往最靠窗的位置，钱锟要挣扎，他明明不是这个位置啊!

“嘘。”一条腿跪在旁边的位子上，黄旭熙把他的肩膀按住，整个人就锁在了他的怀抱和角落里，“我不生气了……”

“锟哥，我超想你的，今天陪我飞好不好？”

他们经常在一架飞机上，但是机长在飞行期间是不许离开操作室的，空乘也一直在忙服务，只有餐点时间黄旭熙才会有时间去送餐顺便问好，毕竟里面也不是只有钱锟一个人而且需要专心工作。

每次抱一下钱锟然后收盘子回来，坐着休息的片刻黄旭熙都会看着舱外的云朵，想什么时候可以一起飞呢？在一个空间里十指交扣，如果可以抱在一起，能交换呼吸的距离真是最好不过……

这会俯身把钱锟扬起的侧脸虚虚握住，手指在他的眼梢轻轻抚触，笑起来额头贴靠过去，又像撒娇又像请求，“就听我的嘛~”

要是看不出来他在想什么钱锟能从飞机上跳下去，但是实在拿他没办法，“你，你别被发现了……”

“嗯等我一下下。”黄旭熙起身去了前面仓库一趟回来手里拎着毯子，还有叮叮当当的什么东西和他的腕表敲击，心疼的钱锟直接扒住他手查看。

那块表是钱锟第一次拿正式工资的时候给黄旭熙买的，现在看来不算昂贵，但在那时候也是大半个月的费用，蓝宝石表面毫发无损也无愧于它的价值。

黄旭熙坐到钱锟旁边的位置上在忙什么，钱锟松了一口气的时候才发现他拿了一套毯子，脸颊倏忽又发热，遮遮掩掩的要干嘛！在机舱里乱想什么？！

那边广播里已经开始广播起飞前乘客注意事项了，钱锟几乎是黄旭熙探到肚皮上就开始酥麻，沿着宽松的裤腰按揉下去，刚刚敏感的腿根夹夹紧又忍不住向上缩起来，温顺的性器在黄旭熙的干燥掌心里变得精神起来，钱锟渐渐被黄旭熙在隐秘处的抚触搞得腰软腿酸，咬着下唇手指掐住扶手整个人几乎要滑下去。

假装垂着眼盯住毯子上的暗色花纹研究，但是那处一直被黄旭熙的上下动作弄得起伏，刚刚飘移走的思绪又被拉扯回来，喉咙口咕噜着翻腾着舒适的空气，他闭上眼深深吸气。

“再抬起来一点好么，我够不着……”黄旭熙凑过去吻他的耳朵，整个人都靠过去，硬硬的扶手硌着侧腰并不方便他侵犯邻座。

不安地调整了坐姿，让自己更放松一点，也更配合一点张开腿。如果非做不可，为什么不享受呢？  
“唔嗯……”

这次射出来的精液溅到裤子上湿漉漉的，蒸腾起一股股潮气反倒刺的皮肤麻麻痒痒不舒服。机身已经滑行到合适的位置，发动机大声轰鸣，准备起飞了。

钱锟低声说了什么黄旭熙反而没听见，把嘴唇靠到他的下颌处磨咬安抚还在应激期的钱锟，钱锟尽力把急促的喘气推匀，无力的要推开黄旭熙揽到腰上的手臂。

腾的一下失重，钱锟又重复了一遍，或者说因为回神了吧，他作为机长所受过的安全教育是刻在脑子里清清楚楚的，刚刚一时错了但是绝不允许忘了。“……没系安全带啊旭熙？”

头微微扭过去，夜间飞行，舱内的大灯已经关闭，飞机刚刚腾高，还有地面的灯光余亮暗沉沉的，照得黄旭熙棕色的瞳孔里几点闪烁。

黄旭熙低笑一下又无奈又得意，径直把他的腰背托住，一手打横插到他的膝窝底下，整个人轻轻松松被举起来抱到腿上。

后腰处悉悉索索然后是一声搭扣合起来的声响，钱锟的眼中还是迷迷茫茫的，手臂自然搭到他的肩膀上，任由一条腿被掰开整个人跨坐在黄旭熙身上，“你干什么？”

飞机在倾斜着角度上升中，两个人的腿心更加靠拢，黄旭熙的那里又热又硬，钱锟猛地一抖想推开一点距离，但是腰上更紧的箍住，挣脱不开来。

原来真扣上了安全带，所以刚刚去拿了加长带？钱锟被他的舌头裹挟着牙龈迷糊想着，一点点顶到上颚处痒痒的，这种痒不是直接的可以挠止的，而是在软骨的间隙里流窜，痒到他心脏都快跳了几秒。

鼻息热热的喷在上唇，钱锟半闭着眼睛。这种放任的姿态让黄旭熙更加大胆，吹了一口气，“哥哥我们做吗？”

“过了啊！”

但是这时候飞机又向上掀了一个角度，中途遇到气流颠簸的厉害，他气完就倒到黄旭熙肩上，牙齿磕的口腔内部黏膜发疼，口水来不及咽下去哼哼唧唧的抱怨，在这种场合里被摸来摸去已经是底线了，头皮发麻的想起黄旭熙之前的确说过一些弄脏什么的……

“那我老婆不能抱吗？”黄旭熙嘟囔着委屈巴巴。  
“……你也要看在哪……嗯……”一根手指沿着臀缝探进去，早就动情的身体自然娇软滑嫩，流出的粘腻液体和着溅射的精液足够湿滑，被戳刺的畅通无阻。

这会飞机平稳了一点，连带着发动机的轰鸣也安静下来，整个机舱内空荡荡的，黄旭熙两指抽插的动作又慢，绵密的体液拉扯出暧昧的声音，其实也没多大音量但是听在钱锟耳朵里就像炸雷一样。

一边咬他的肩膀，隔着衬衫布料是不怎么舒服满嘴酸酸的，黄旭熙单手解开裤链，他裤子被扒开来虽然隔着毯子也是风嗖嗖的，腿根处瑟缩了一下……

两个人隔着很近，黄旭熙扶着钱锟的腰硬邦邦进去的时候也没有抗拒的余地，从头部到粗大的茎部，满满的撑圆了穴壁，烫的钱锟浑身发抖，眼泪啪嗒砸到黄旭熙脸上。

“怎么了？疼吗？”

钱锟没回他，黑暗中就着舷窗外面的夜空天光摸索着过来亲他的鼻梁，他们很久没做了，说实话不舒服是穴口被撑开来的撕裂痛感，但是比不上和爱人亲密接触的满足。

“……对不起对不起，很疼吗？”黄旭熙还没放弃，他才进入一部分，如果伤到钱锟那现在撤回也不是不可以。

“不，啊！”

平稳一段后飞机又向高空攀登，钱锟大张着腿被无意中推得更深，整个吞没了黄旭熙的性器。毫无准备的一杆入洞到头让两个人都额头冒汗，钱锟是疼的，黄旭熙……“放松点乖啊，别咬那么紧。”

他倒是想啊，哪怕黄旭熙再小狼狗也是先告白的一方，怕受伤前戏一向细致温和，都是等钱锟适应后再放开干，但是现在本来就处在半公开场合，哪怕盖着毯子也是赤裸裸的，敏感的神经经不起突如其来的刺激。

“啪!”  
皮肉相接的声音略清脆，钱锟尽量怒视他，但是谁让黄旭熙要装傻，大手拍在臀肉上又讨好的揉了揉，揉的钱锟紧绷的大腿肌肉放松，连带着穴口都柔软下来，一张一缩吸吮着青筋怒张的柱体，小钩子一样把黄旭熙舒服的不行。

因为钱锟坐在腿上，倾斜的角度几乎是把他整个人向深处推进，根本不用多大力气扶住他，所以黄旭熙能腾出一只手向上拨弄那两颗小小的红豆，逗的钱锟哭腔连连小声求饶，他听到机舱顶头那边有人走动说话的动静，实在恐慌怕被发现。

“抱稳了。”这个姿势也不是很方便大开大合，黄旭熙眉毛一跳，凑过去堵住他的嘴巴狠狠亲了几下，然后拆开安全带，手臂穿过膝盖兜着他的大腿根的毯子，两人就交合的地方稳稳插着，悬悬的不安稳，钱锟下意识把手臂缠到他的肩上。

一进身后的洗手间，黄旭熙就着姿势把他抵到门板上猛顶一下，正好飞机颠簸了起来，幸好黄旭熙下盘稳才没难看的摔倒，但是钱锟整个人被他顶的魂飞魄散，没忍住尖叫出来。

还没来得及害羞，黄旭熙就把他紧紧搂住放在云端漂浮，一下一下顶弄的又深又重，过多的体液堆聚着打成沫湿漉漉的，沉重的囊袋把那处娇嫩的皮肤撞得发红发烫，后腰处一角衣服被捞起贴靠着冰凉凉的门板。

冰火两重搞得钱锟头皮发麻，小腿磨蹭着黄旭熙紧实挺动的侧腰，脚尖绷起到达巅峰的时候，钱锟已经爽的发不出声音，粗重的喘息和黄旭熙的闷哼交织。

“嗯够了……旭熙……”钱锟整个人像被夏天的雷暴雨哗啦啦淋透，从发梢往下流的汗水都凝结到下巴上，他的小腹处酸胀不已，今天真的过了。

黄旭熙顾及他高潮时候剧烈收缩的小穴，只敢轻浅动作不要太刺激，今天钱锟已经释放的够多了，吻去那点汗水舔在舌尖是咸咸的，“不够哦，哥哥太干净了。”

把钱锟近乎麻痹的双腿放到还在颠簸的飞机地板上，软绵绵的差点站不住，黄旭熙握住他的手肘扶住他，抵住狭窄的金属洗手台，从后面再次进入松软的穴口。

内壁火热的能把人融化，有了支撑，这次黄旭熙入的更用力，俯首吻着钱锟后颈上清爽的发茬，手指还按揉着他渐渐又硬挺起来的性器，刻意用拇指堵住马眼出口增加快感。

钱锟挣扎着不想去看镜子，他的卫衣倒是还穿的好好的就是裤子早就被扒光了，但是黄旭熙的制服衬衫不知道什么时候解开了扣子半挂在小臂上，精壮的肩胸肌肉被灯光照得略显情色。

这个镜子只能照到大概上半身，估摸着下半身他也不需要去看，只需要感受……

“唔嗯……啊啊啊你放开！”

只需要感受黄旭熙的顶弄和射精，钱锟晕乎乎的垂头，不锈钢金属的台面隐约映出他的恍惚五官，身后的黄旭熙把他里面弄的大水泛滥，拔出来的时候穴口还不舍得，卡出“啵”的声音，羞的钱锟想立刻跳下飞机算了。

钱锟软趴趴没力气，比起指责他现在更想要休息一下。黄旭熙很“贴心”的让他靠在自己身上，那手也不怎么安分，一边温存一边贴着钱锟的耳边絮絮叨叨说些他不在时候的小事。

本以为这场情事走向结束，但是黄旭熙硬是仗着体力好，让他跨坐在自己身上又来了一次，钱锟已经耍赖不动了，他还是捏着人的侧腰上上下下，钱锟今天射太多次像被榨干了的橙子，最后的时候他已经是痛苦的抽搐，马眼处稀薄的精液只流出一点。

倒是黄旭熙毫不客气，接连的射进去的大量精液把他的肚子灌的微微鼓起来，涨的钱锟不断抽气，无力的拍打着黄旭熙的脸颊，掀起半片失神困倦的眼皮，“……小气鬼。”

一点点的破事先冷战再报复，现在连本带息全捞回来还带多的，斤斤计较的小狼狗，以前怎么没看清楚这人没皮没脸的真面目呢？

黄旭熙知道那些东西留在体内太久容易发烧，主动蹲下去用手指帮他导出来，大量精液黏黏的沿着大腿滑下来，钱锟不好意思看就把手臂挡住眼睛装睡着。

但是架不住黄旭熙那人骚话一套套。“里面好多哦……”

还脸皮厚，里面都谁弄进去的啊！钱锟要抓狂了，睁开眼睛嘴巴一鼓在憋气。

“锟哥你脏了……”

钱锟一脚踹他肩上想着能踢多远踢多远。但是黄旭熙早有防备，一边忙活着，另一只手拽紧他的细细脚踝，钱锟皮肤好连这种无关紧要的小地方都透着粉白，靠过去就吻一点不嫌弃，倒让钱锟惊慌不已，脏的到底是谁啊！

“是我把锟哥艹得那么好看，脏了也是我的，整个人都是我的。”他把头埋在钱锟的小腹上，嘴巴烫烫的贴过去，钱锟就只有心软的份。


End file.
